A Quest for King, Country, and Brother
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Sarah must return to the Labyrinth when Toby is kidnapped by the Goblin King. In order to get him back she must again solve the Labyrinth in thirteen hours. The only problem is why is every one, even the fierys, being so nice to her and helping her along the way to the castle. (I took this story over from the author Vampire Dragon Fairy) On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, In Which Sarah Discovers the Past is not Behind her and a Goblin King is Pleased**

Fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave.

Sarah jolted awake. She hadn't heard that voice in six years. Not since her brother and she had returned from the Underground. It was also the first time she had slept in this house for three years. She shook herself. What was she thinking? Jareth had been defeated and that was that. Her imagination was what made her an amazing writer but it sometimes acted up in real life.

There was a timid knock on the bedroom door and Toby poked his head in. "Can I sleep with you tonight Sarah? There are strange noises in my room."

Sarah smiled. "Sure Toby. Close the door behind you." The six, soon to be seven, year old did as he was told and scampered into bed. Sarah wrapped her arm around him. "The birthday boy shouldn't be scared."

"Sarah it's not my birthday till tomorrow. Until then I can be as scared as I want to be." Toby curled up on his side and began snoring. Sarah shook her head. Toby had loved sleeping with her since The Night six years ago. Sarah closed her eyes, smiled, and went to sleep.

Tomorrow the boy turned seven, a magical number in the Underground. He could easily be taken from his home and the girl would follow, as she had last time. Unlike then she would not leave.

Sarah hugged Karen and Robert. "Don't worry about Toby. I have been taking care of him since he was born after all. Just get him something really special."

"I feel like it isn't fare to make you watch after Toby on your vacation." Her father grimaced.

Sarah smiled. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." She had developed a habit of using lines that Jareth had thrown at her during the nine hours in the Labyrinth. "I really will be fine."

"Alright sugar bear. We'll be back at four." Robert smiled and led Karen out to the car. Both had 'forgotten' to get a present for Toby just so that the siblings could have some alone time.

Sarah closed the door, making sure to latch it firmly. She walked up the stairs and peaked into Toby's room. He was hiding under the bed covers, or had an elaborately made pillow trap for his sister. Said sister snuck across the floor and yanked back the bedclothes. Toby wasn't under the covers, there wasn't even a pile of pillows. Instead there was a perfectly round crystal. She had seen this type of crystal before and the only place she had seen them was in the Goblin Kings hand or by his doing. It seemed to pulse with an inner glow that made her worry, it seemed almost to be taunting her. Against her better judgment she leaned forward and picked it up.

As soon as her hand touched the crystal the world shifted and shimmered until Sarah was looking at a whole new landscape. Beyond her was a vast stone labyrinth with a castle in the middle that stood as a pinnacle of power.

She had picked up the crystal and he was ecstatic. She was back in his realm after six years.

The sound of a scuffle broke through his reverie. Toby struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall. The boy's eyes were fixed on the crystal that held the image of Sarah walking down the hill.

"Why's my sister here and who are you?" The man braced a hand on the pillar above the protesting boy's head.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. You were only a year old at the time. As to your questions, your sister is here because she has something that belongs to me, I want it, and she has a task to complete. You are here as bait. After I have what I want and my dear Sarah has completed her task then you'll be let go. As to who I an, just call me Jareth."

Please Review!

A/N I took this story over from the author Vampire Dragon Fairy. I am going to finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, In Which Sarah Rediscovers a Friend and Toby Plans an Escape**

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. She knew this was the fountain where she had first met Hoggle at and soon after had the door pointed out to her. Her particular problem was that she had no clue how to find the main door without Hoggle's help, after all he had been the one to show it to her in the first place. One of the fairies that swarmed around the moon flowers flew over to investigate Sarah. Being the inteligent person that she was, Sarah quickly stepped away from the fairy and in the direction she though that her friend had led her in the first time that she had been here.

"Sarah?"

She whipped around at the sound of the distinctive voice. "Hoggle?"

The short dwarf dropped his spray can and ran at her. Sarah dropped onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the dwarf. "I thought Jareth was joking when he told us that yous was coming back." The young woman pushed the dwarf away to arms length and held him there.

"Jareth knew that I was coming back? How long has he known?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Oh, about five days or so." He reached into his vest and retrieved a small letter. "He told me to give you this if'n I saw you today." The dwarf handed the letter over to a confused Sarah.

Sarah took the letter, holding it like she expected it to burst into flames at a moment's notice. She gently opened the parchment and looked at the flamboyant curly writing that covered the surface of the note. Her hands shook slightly as she stifled a laugh when she saw that the writing fit Jareth's personality to the letter. Unfortunately her laughing stopped and her hands shook for a completely different reason.

Dear Sarah,

It seems my lovely, that you have returned to me, as it should be. To aleave your fears, your brother is perfectly safe with me. The reason for you being here is quite simple. You must solve my labyrinth in thirteen hours time in order for your brother to leave. Unlike your last challenge if you conquer the labyrinth and reach my castle before the thirteen hours are over then you will gain a prize for yourself. As I truly wish for you to win this particular prize dearest, I will give you help. Anyone that is under my rule will help you get through the labyrinth without harm. I will see you at the castle my peach.

Jareth

Sarah looked up at her friend. "Hoggle, why would the Goblin King want to help me successfully get through the labyrinth?"

Hoggle shook his head. "I wish I knew Sarah. All I have for you is that he made a public announcement to everyone that if they didn't help you they would face the goblin army."

The brunet woman crooked an eyebrow. "The one we met in the Goblin City?"

Hoggle again shook his head vehemently. "Those where some of the outer guard. The real goblin army is made of the is made of true orcs and goblins, not the hobgoblins and brownies that you met. If Jareth threw you to the goblin army then you would wish that he had threatened you with bogging."

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth." Her tone said how displeased with his order. "Only he would..." Before she could continue the letter burst into a cloud of glitter. Said cloud floated to Sarah's neck and surrounded it, forming into the shape of a necklace. Hoggle gasped at the silver and crystal object that wound around his friend's neck, marking her as Jareth's equal.

For her part Sarah froze in shock. A small part of her brain recognized the feeling of the necklace settling over her neck but a larger part was being distracted by the feeling of Jareth around her. His smell infiltrated her nose, she felt his hands at the clasp of the necklace, his hair touched her shoulders, and his breath hit the back of her head. "Good luck dearest. I will see you soon."

Toby palmed the key that the drunk goblin guard had dropped hear his hand. The Goblin King had left several minutes ago and did not seem to be inclined to return soon, if the dreamy expression on his face had been anything to go by. Toby had learned observation from his sister and knew which hall leading off the throne room led outside. As soon as the goblin beside him fell asleep off would come the chains and out of the castle he would go, looking for his sister.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, In Which Sarah Enters the Labyrinth and an Escape is Foiled**

Sarah looked at Hoggle, who in turn was looking at the necklace that had formed itself around the young woman's neck. "Hoggle?" The dwarf looked into her eye's belatedly. "What does this mean?"

"Uh, nothing." His voice stuttered at the end, like it did when ever he was nervous.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, keep your secrets. Instead of telling me what I want to know how about you help me get inside the Labyrinth again?" She stood to her full height and looked down at her friend.

Hoggle shuffled his feet nervously. "Not to be rude or anything, but why would you want to go back in? If he is threatening Toby I'll strangle the rat." His face contorted in such a way that he looked nearly ready to actually do good on his word.

The human smiled at her friend's protectiveness of her brother. "No he's not threatening Toby. I just want him to explain what is going on and have him remove this necklace." Her eyes lit up as she thought of another argument that would sway Hoggle to her side. "Besides I haven't gotten to see Ludo, Sir Didymus, and you for several months. I miss all of you and this would be a great time to be in each others company."

Hoggle shifted around, debating with himself. Yes he had been ordered to help Sarah get to the Castle and she had some good reason's for going, but he would be delivering her right into the hands of the Rat King. "Alright then. I'll help you get through the Labyrinth, on one condition." Sarah nodded. "When you sees Jareth get him to take the necklace off and then immediately wish yourself home."

"Alright Hoggle."

The dwarf smiled. "Thank you Sarah, after all I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my first friend. Now let's get to the castle before the rat comes and pays us a visit shall we." Hoggle moved toward the part of the wall where the door was located. Before he could move very far he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, you really are a wonderful friend." Sarah released her friend, watching him blush a deep red. Hoggle continued his march over to the Labyrinth wall, which sensed his approach and opened the doors for its keeper. The two friends walked through and into the first challenge of the maze.

7777777

Toby pelted toward the doors. Ten feet, five feet, one foot, and a gloved hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" The cool voice of the Goblin King came from behind the boy. Toby turned as best he could and crossed his arms, glaring at the fey.

"I'm going to find my sister." He decided to continue before his captor got a chance to speak. "Why don't you just throw me in an obliet? I wouldn't be able to escape then and isn't that what you do to people?"

Jareth laughed quietly. "I can't have any harm coming to my Queen's brother now can I?" He knelt down so that he was at the same height as the boy. "She would be angry with me and I don't particularly like when Sarah is mad at me. That frame of mind from her has ended up destroying part of my castle before after all."

Toby's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Sarah isn't your queen."

The Goblin King ruffled the boy's sandy hair with one gloved hand. "She is my Queen in everything but official title. After all who else could defeat me at my own game and in my kingdom?" Jareth had to smile as comprehension dawned on the boy's face. Toby's dark blue orbs went from being slits to the size of dinner plates in a matter of moments. His jaw went slightly slack and he shook himself to see if he was actually awake.

"You mean the story is true?" His voice came out quiet, afraid.

Jareth tilted his head. "Which part of the story, because all of it happened not to long ago to our dear Sarah." His grin got wider.

"'But what nobody knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers.' Sarah never mentioned that to be part of her adventures before." Toby looked the Goblin King strait in the eye, waiting for the truth.

Said king continued to grin. "She did not know that I was in love with her when she first came. Now it is time for her to stay here, I did let her go out of my devotion for her." Jareth stood to his full height. "I have brought you a gift." On his palm appeared a crystal, which he handed to the young boy. "Simpy say Sarah's name and it will show you what she is doing. Now come, let us get you settled in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- In Which Two Old Friends are Found and Babysitting Takes its Toll**

"This place hasn't changed at all has it?" The walls were the same dark grey stone covered with a light powdering of glitter. The grey stone also made up the floor, which was still littered with branches and debris.

Hoggle shook his head beside her. "No it hasn't. Jareth wanted everything to stay the same as it was when you left. I mean he had the town rebuilt and part of the castle, but the Labyrinth its self froze."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But wouldn't that mean I would know the way through? Isn't the point of the Labyrinth to keep people from getting to the center?"

Hoggle nodded, almost sadly. "The Labyrinth is supposed to keep people out but Jareth wants you to make it to the center and be..." He shut his mouth quickly. The human girl's eyebrows furrowed further. "I should stop talking before I say something that would get you in trouble Sarah. Come on we need to find Ludo and Didymus." The dwarf headed down the corridor to the right.

Sarah followed her friend down the corridor, all the while her mind was swirling with thoughts. 'What was Hoggle going to say? Why did he stop? And what does Jareth want with me?' Similar thoughts were going through Hoggle's head. 'Why did I say so much? What would Jareth do if he found out?'

Both of their sets of musings were interrupted by a sound from a small stone ledge. "'Ello."

"Hello to you to." Sarah and Hoggle looked at the little blue worm.

The worm nodded. "You are back miss. It's nice to see ya before ya get to the castle." He smiled warmly and opened his mouth.

Hoggle coughed before he could continue. "Well nice seeing you. We should be off before the King comes looking for us." The Dwarf shepherded the girl away from anyone who would unwittingly give away the king's plan, one that Hoggle agreed partially with. "Come on Sarah, I can get us to the others quickly through here." He turned down the right hand path that Sarah had taken last time she had been here.

Instead of appearing in the lighter stone area of the Labyrinth, they appeared in the hedge maze where Ludo joined the company. "I thought this ended somewhere else."

"Well you took a different exit than we did just now, the first time you was here." Hoggle looked up at his friend. "Ludo should be around here somewhere." The dwarf went to take a step forward.

As if on cue a voice spoke from behind them. "Sawah?"

Jareth was ready to hit his head against a wall. The only thin that stopped him was the comforting thought that once Sarah was in his possession the boy would leave and he could get some rest with his beloved queen by his side. "Why won't anyone tell Sarah why she's here?" The Goblin King almost let out a groan. The boy seemed to enjoy asking an endless list of questions and getting, or not getting, answers.

"My subjects will not tell her why she is here because she will find some way of foiling my again." He moved his hand away from his eyes to survey the room. Surprisingly there were not any goblins lollygagging around the throne room, however a few stray chickens still loitered in the corners. Toby sat at the window overlooking the Labyrinth, staring into the crystal that showed his sister. Curious, Jareth summoned one of his crystals and thought of his Queen. She was hugging the fuzzy beast. Ludo might be his name, the only reason he knew the names of the misfits was because of how dear they were to his Sarah.

Sarah herself was progressing marvelously, already she had made it almost half way to his castle without incident. He was also pleased to note that she was beginning to show the signs of a fey; her ears were becoming pointed, here eyebrows were slanting, her teeth were sharpening slightly, and her overall appearance was beginning to glow. The Labyrinth was already sensing that she would conquer it again. 'I will see you soon my Queen.' Jareth tossed the crystal up and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - In Which Our Hero's are Not Decapitated and Jareth Leaves a Surprise Present**

Sarah wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, standing on tiptoe to do so. "It's wonderful to see you Ludo." The orange beast wrapped his arms around his human friend and hummed happily. Hoggle shifted uncomfortably as his friends had their emotional reunion. The faster they got through the Labyrinth the less likely it would be that Sarah would find out about Jareth's plan and foil it, enraging the King.

"Sawah friend." Ludo let go of Sarah. Once she was set on the ground he froze, looking at his friend's face. "Shiny."

Hoggle moved around from behind Sarah to look at what his large, furry friend had seen. Upon seeing her face he too froze. "What is it?" Sarah looked at both of her friends in confusion.

The dwarf shifted uncomfortably, snapped out of his shock by his friend speaking. "Nothin'. Let's move on and find Didymus." He jabbed Ludo in the side with his elbow to get the beast moving. The beast complacently moved along toward the path that would take the companions to the Bog without having to go through the Fiery's forest.

Sarah reached up to feel her face, that is what she guessed had caused her friends to stop in their tracks. None of her features felt different than they usually did, maybe her eyebrows were slightly more pointed but that could be chalked up to her utter confusion. She shook her head and moved after her friends, easily catching up due to her longer legs. "Where are we going from here?"

Unnoticed by his companions Hoggle let out a sigh of relief at his friend not pressing the subject about her appearance. "You remember when I saved you from the fierys correct?" He looked back to see his friend nod in confirmation. "Well I used this path, which leads past both the forest and the Bog. It is the quickest and safest way to get to Didymus at his post."

The three friends continued on the stone path in a companionable silence until they reached a place where the ground sloped away from them and down into their own lands below them. On one side an emerald green forest spread for quite a way before the cream stone picked up once again. The other side contained a swamp of brackish water and half dead trees. The forest looked charming but was the last place any of the companions wanted to be while the Bog looked horrid but was where they wanted to go.

"Hey lady!" Sarah's head turned to look at the source of the noise only to be confronted by the heads of the three fierys.

Sarah was surprised. "Hello again."

The fierys grinned and the one who seemed to be the leader and spokesman started up again. "It be nice to see you again lady. If-in you ever need to take a break from things come see us. We still haven't finished our game."

The human girl quirked an eyebrow. "Hopefully we never will have to finish our game." The three fierys giggled and flapped out of sight to rejoin with their bodies, all the while singing their song. "I'm worried that they didn't try to get me to finish the game here and now."

Hoggle shrugged and shuffled his feet. "Well they to were warned by the King to help you on pain of facing the army, so maybe they didn't want to have his wrath come down upon them." Again he shifted uncomfortably, as though he was hiding something. "Come on let's go find the fourth member of our group."

Ludo perked up at this. "Brother!"

7777777

Jareth watched as Sarah and the others began to clamber down into the Bog to find the insufferable fox. For his part he would have preferred it if the dwarf would do as he was told and lead her directly through the Labyrinth, strait to the castle, and into his arms. He should have known that his Queen would want to see her friends as she probably thought that she would be leaving again once she reached the castle, how wrong she was.

The crystal he was using to spy on the companions evaporated and he returned his attention back to the task at hand. Before him was a sapling of a peach tree. This particular tree Jareth had nourished from the seed of the peach that had taken his Sarah into the dream world and where he had truly fallen in love with her. It would still be years before the tree bore fruit, he did not want to wait that long. Using his power over the Labyrinth and all that was connected to it he was able to turn the young sapling into a beautiful peach tree, heavy with ripe fruit.

Even though he knew it was cheating, Jareth hoped that seeing the peach tree and the fruit it bore would remind Sarah of the time in her dream world. With the memories he hoped that there would be some remembrance of the moment they had shared and the love for each other that had been reflected back in both their eyes.

Jareth plucked a single fruit from one of the branches, a gift for his Queen at a later date. He laughed in amusement at the mirroring of events from when she was here last when he tempted her with the peach, and disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - In Which the Third Friend is Found and so is a Gift?**

Sarah covered her nose, once again reminded why the Bog of Eternal Stench could inspire so much fear in the citizens of the Underground. "I guess it was to much to hope that the smell would have gotten better since I was here last." From beside her Hoggle snorted in amusement. "Let's find Didymus and then get out of here." Her two companions nodded in agreement.

The three friends continued on for a short way until they reached a small hut next to a steppingstone path of rocks. "Halt!" A small fox like creature bounded out of the hut and onto the path in front of them. "None my pass without... Sarah?" Sir Didymus froze with a look of aw on his face. "My Lady, is though truly returned to us?"

The human smiled at her noble friend. "Yes, I'm back Didymus." She knelt down to hug the small fox.

Said fox returned the hug warmly. "I thought the King joketh when he announced your imminent return. Now that it is true I shall fight to the death by your side." Didymus took a step away from his friend, who still knelt to be closer to his height. "I do not think that the King will mind if I leave my post to accompany you on your quest. Ambrosious, it's safe." The dog ran out from behind the tree, where he had hidden at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Sarah reached out and scratched the dog's head. Her tone was joking when she asked, "Do we have your permission to cross?"

Didymus swept his hat off his head and bowed so low that his nose touched the ground. "For you my Lady, always." The fox mounted his cowardly, but loyal steed. "Come my Lady, noble Hoggle, and my brother in arms, for we must reach the castle before night fall."

Sarah stood at her full height and moved toward the steppingstones. "These won't change position on us will they Ludo?" She looked over her shoulder at the furry beast.

Ludo shook his head. "No. Rocks friends."

The human woman trusted her friend and stepped out onto the first rock, then the next and the next, until she was across the Bog and safely on the other side. Ludo was next, he wanted to stay with Sarah as much as possible. Hoggle came third, praying that he would not lose his footing and crash into the Bog, though that would have made his King extremely happy. Sir Didymus and Ambrosious came last, after the dog was coaxed into crossing by his rider.

After the 'trauma' of getting across the Bog of Eternal Stench, the companions headed through the brush woods that walled off the Bog and the Junkyard. Sarah remembered trekking along this path on her first journey to the Underground and how hungry she and her current companions had become. That train of thought brought up other memories which she tried valiantly to suppress, lock away, and feed the key to one of the many dragon guards. Her efforts were rewarding, that is until the group rounded a corner and came face to face with the spot where Sarah had eaten The Peach.

Sarah froze. There, in the glade where she had taken her only bite of The Peach, was a beautiful fully grown peach tree with ripe fruit. Just the sight of the underground peaches brought back the host of memories that she had been trying to lock away.

Once again she found herself in the crystal ballroom, dancing in Jareth's arms. Sarah remembered the utter contentment she had felt in that moment, looking into the Goblin King's eyes and seeing love for her in them. Her eyes held the same love for him and in that moment everything was perfect, until she remembered her brother. Truly she wished that she could go back and spend just a few more moments in that perfect moment.

'I can grant that wish precious.' Jareth's voice crooned in her head.

Sarah thought back, hoping that his voice wasn't just her imagination. 'Would you want to though.'

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - In Which Conversations Occur**

A deep chuckle filled Sarah's mind. "I would love to grant that particular wish Sarah mine. I too wish to return to that marvelous dance, you in my arms once again."

Sarah glared out into the space in front of her. "Why would you want that Jareth? I'm a human, an extraordinary one at that." She shivered as she felt fingers ghost over her neck. "You are a fey and immortal to boot. We are complete opposites." Fingers trailed over her neck again and his breath hit behind her ear.

"What you are forgetting dear heart is that I am the Goblin King, the King of Dreams and Wishes. If something can be imagined then I can make it happen." Sarah felt a presence behind her. "Turning you into a fey would be no stretch for me, then your argument against us would be invalid."

The human girl sighed. "You still haven't answered my question."

"If I told you then it would ruin the surprise that I have planned for you. We wouldn't want that would we?" Sarah turned around at his admission, only to find that he was not there. "Tsk tsk, I am already pressing my bounds by speaking to you in your mind. If you even caught a glimpse of me then the jig would be up. Now I don't know how you feel about it, but I am thoroughly enjoying our game." His voice held a mocking tone that grated on Sarah's nerves. The Goblin King knew something that she didn't and it was beginning to drive her batty. "Now go back to your friends before they notice anything is amiss. I will see you soon my peach." Jareth's presence faded from Sarah's senses, though she suspected that he was still watching her through one of his crystals.

The brunet realized her friends were speaking once again. "When I was here last this tree was only a sapling. Another several years would have been needed for it to produce fruit much less be this size." Hoggle was scratching his head in puzzlement.

Didymus shrugged his shoulders. "What the Labyrinth does is a puzzle to all of us and we had best no try decipher its reason."

The dwarf still did not look satisfied. "I get that Didymus, but making a tree grow to the size that it would be in twenty years is not like the Labyrinth." Hoggle put his hands on his hips and looked at the fox.

Before they could start going in a circle, as they would with this type of argument, Sarah interrupted them. "Did any of you here something out of the ordinary?"

Three heads turned toward her and their responses were almost instantaneous. "No." Came Ludo's deep rumble.

"Of course not my Lady." The knight spoke up.

"Jareth was here wasn't he?" Hoggle was apparently the most observant.

Sarah looked down at her sneaker clad feet. "Yes." Her voice came out in a whisper, almost as if she was embarrassed about what had occurred between her and the Goblin King. If she had to wager a guess at this point then it would be that the fey had frozen time while he had been speaking to her.

Her friends looked at her in alarm. "If he threatened you...?" Hoggle trailed off. The human girl shook her head and her companions let out a relieved breath.

Didymus leaned in his saddle toward Hoggle, trying to whisper but failing miserably. "But isn't the King supposed to stay away from her while she is in the Labyrinth? If he doesn't then he forfeits the claiming."

The knight and the grounds keeper were trying to keep something from their friend. Unfortunately for them, "Mind telling us what you are talking about." The two conspirators turned quickly to see Sarah leaning with her arms crossed, against Ludo under the peach tree. Her expression was that of a displeased queen. The look was emphasized by her countenance, which had become completely fey at this point.

Hoggle and Didymus gulped, knowing that they would either gain the wrath of Sarah or of the Goblin King in one fell swoop.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - In Which The Truth Comes Out (Sort Of)**

Hoggle was the one to break first under Sarah's stare. "Ya' see the King can't let you see him while you complete the Labyrinth a second time. If you did see him then he would be breaking the rules."

The human quirked one curved eyebrow. "When has Jareth ever cared about rules? He changes them on a whim after all." He voice held a slight amount of resentment, she still remembered his changing time when she was fighting to get Toby back. As if sensing her mood, the necklace, which she had almost forgotten about, tightened reproachfully.

"Well my Lady, if he breaks the rules of the Claiming then we no longer have a Queen." Didymus answered her question quickly, trying to appease her and keep her from asking more questions which would get them all into trouble with Jareth.

Sarah blinked, her face clearly expressing her confusion. "I thought that you didn't have a queen."

The loyal knight hated seeing his friend confused. "On the contrary my lady, we almost..." He was cut off suddenly. While his mouth continued to form words, no sound came out of his mouth. Quickly he realized what had happened and changed his tactic. "I don't see why she can't know. This does concern her after all."

Jareth's presence wrapped itself around the four companions. "We wouldn't want to give away the surprise now would we?" His wording was almost the same as his argument to Sarah when he had frozen time. The presence faded as quickly as it had come.

"I want answers." Sarah marched off toward the castle, not noticing her companions exchanging worried looks behind her.

Jareth crushed the crystal in his grip. The fools had almost told Sarah what was going on. If she knew what he was doing, then he was certain she would find a way to escape him again. His heart clenched at the thought of her leaving. From the time when he had first seen her in the park when she was five, until she ran the Labyrinth the first time he had been falling in love with her. Once she successfully completed the Labyrinth he knew that she was supposed to be his Queen.

His booted feet hit the floor as he rose from the window where he was sitting. Quickly he turned around and gripped the stone, looking out over his kingdom. Jareth needed Sarah now more than ever. Something was wrong in the Labyrinth and he could not pinpoint it. Once Sarah was ensconced as his Queen hopefully his mental state would be settled and he could identify what was wrong and fix it.

A familiar magical signature entered the room behind the Goblin King. The magic filling the room was the only one that exceeded Jareth's own power. Without turning around, he acknowledged the man in the room. "Father."

Tam Lin almost laughed at the Goblin King's expense. He was an old fey and understood the Claiming better than most. There were legal means for the young woman to break free of the young king if she did not want him. It would be easy to plant the suggestion in her mind and get her to leave Jareth. When she did Tam Lin would be there to help her.

His plan was so simple. Steal the girl, break the Goblin King's heart, and destroy Oberon's son. Revenge really was a dish best served cold.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Family Conversations, Together Again, and What is That!

"You have been busy Jareth." King Oberon studied his son. "The Council is worried."

Jareth whipped around to glare at his father. "Why? I have not been seen by my queen, nor have I physically helped her. There has been no breach of the rules of the Claiming."

The High King crossed his arms over his blue, velvet doublet. "But you have been in contact with her. Even worse is that you ordered your citizens to help her. Theoretically the Council could rule that you claimed your Queen unfairly and dissolve the bond between you." Just the idea caused the Goblin King to growl. "I'm not saying that they will Jareth, after all she did conquer the labyrinth when she was fifteen. The Council can not ignore that the Labyrinth has chosen her as it's Queen." The elder fey placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Just be careful."

The Goblin King placed his hands on his father's shoulders. "I plan to be. I can't let her slip through my fingers again."

Oberon gave a comforting squeeze of his hands. "Good. Now where is young Toby?"

"I would like to know that as well."

Getting to the Castle was easy without robotic guardians or a goblin army, no matter how bad or unofficial. Not that Sarah wanted challenges mind, but the Labyrinth just didn't seem quite the same without the nerve wracking, near death experiences.

Sarah was still miffed at her friends for not warning her that Jareth was up to something from the beginning. The five companions stayed silent as they made their way through the deserted streets of the Goblin City and up the stairs into the Castle.

They climbed up more stairs, the ones that lead to the throne room this time, until they heard the voice of the Goblin King. "I can't let her slip through my fingers again." His voice hadn't changed since their last fateful encounter. Jareth's voice was still was soft as silk and sent shivers up her spine.

The companions rounded to see the Goblin King and another man with waist length blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck and wearing a blue doublet over down grey pants. The stranger spoke then. "Good. Now where is young Toby?"

"I would like to know that as well."

Two pairs of deep blue eyes swung in her direction. Now that she had a clear view of the strange man, Sarah could clearly see that they were related. "I shall take my leave. Lady." The stranger bowed and left in a shimmer of glitter. The young woman had not notice that he took her companions with him.

Jareth and Sarah slowly moved toward each other from opposite sides of the room. They met in the center of the room, where upon the blond fey reached out and touched the necklace around her neck. "You came." His eyes held a shimmer of fear. Almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear, which was completely ridiculous in Sarah's opinion.

"Of course I did. You have my brother." She was certain that her eyes showed her confusion.

The king smiled at her. "No. You came to me just now. If you truly hated me, as I am sure you are telling yourself in your head, then you would have stayed across the room."

"What is your game Goblin King?" Sarah boldly looked into the fey's eyes.

"No game except that of life." Jareth's smile became wider. "You see, Sarah mine, in the Underground for a King to marry, his chosen Queen must prove herself through the Claiming." Sarah opened her mouth to speak and Jareth cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Let me speak. Each King has challenge that reflects them perfectly. As you could guess mine is the Labyrinth that lies outside these walls. While these challenges are used to settle disputes or challenges to the King, they are also used in the Claiming.

"A Queen must complete the challenge of her King without his direct help. Once she has done this and the King claims her, a bond is formed between them. Technically you have already conquered the Labyrinth already without my help, but the Council of Kings decided that you needed to go through the Labyrinth once again." Through his whole speech, Jareth had continued to play with the crystal necklace around Sarah's neck.

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Jareth leaned closer to her. "Yes."

An earth shattering roar split the air, causing the couple to race to the window overlooking the Labyrinth. Both of them took in the sight before them and Sarah only had one comment, "What is that?"

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - In Which Our Hero's Encounter A Scaly Problem**

"That's a dragon." Sarah took in the awe inspiring sight of the rampaging green beast. While she had often wished to see one of the mythical creatures, but not while it was rampaging about the labyrinth and creating some very barbecued surroundings.

A gloved hand grasped her forearm and spun her around into a muscled chest. "A very astute observation my Queen. However, as much as you obviously want to admire the creature, it needs to be dealt with." Jareth's mismatched, blue eyes stared down into her own. Instead of the soft look that those orbs had taken with her earlier, an implacable resolve had settled in its place.

"What are you going to do?"

His free hand moved up to cup the side of her head. "What needs to to remove this threat to our kingdom, Sarah mine. As for you, I am putting you where you will be safe from any fallout." Jareth's head descended, claiming her lips. Sarah was surprised, and secretly pleased, by the action and did not fight against it. The Goblin King broke away from the kiss quickly, and returned to her eyes. "I will retrieve you when I return, my love. And do not take the necklace off."

With only that warning, the world around Sarah began to dissolve. "What are you doing?" The fey only stepped back and away from her in answer.

Before she could blink her view was shrouded in white mist and glitter. And just as quickly, the mist retreated and she found herself in a foreign room. While Sarah did not necessarily mind the room, after all who doesn't like mahogany and midnight blue colors, it was the facts surrounding her being in the room that made her more than a little irritable. One, she still did not know where Toby was. Two, her friends were missing, as they were not in the throne room during her encounter with Jareth. Three, there was a rampaging dragon outside. And Four, the fey that she secretly had feelings for was about to go fight said dragon.

Sarah decided to check the double doors and if they were open, give the glittery fey a piece of her mind.

Jareth looked wistfully at the spot where Sarah had disappeared. He knew that she would be ticked with him, but at this moment he was only thinking about her safety. Losing her was the last thing he wanted and if to accomplish that goal he had to make lock her within the castle, then so be it.

Resolved, Jareth transformed his current clothing into his armor. "Sire." Jareth turned to see his general standing at attention. The hulking orc was outfitted in armor similar to Jareth's own, except that the edges were jagged enough to act as weapons. "The army is ready and waiting."

"Thank you, Morg." The orc bowed and marched through the door and toward his troops.

From the other direction came the clacking of claws. Erskine, Jareth's griffin, trotted up beside him. "He's back, old friend, and he still wants the Throne. Only there is more at stake this time." The griffin growled deep in his throat. "Up for another battle?" In response Jareth swung onto the saddle fastened to Erskine's back. The griffin ran and jumped out of the main window, spreading his wings before they dropped to the ground. The duo flew over the goblin army, where Morg signaled for the orcs to follow their king.

As they neared the dragon, which had neared the trash heaps, Jareth was able to see its rider. The rider was dressed in the dark grey armor of unseelie, a deep red cloak flared out from his shoulders, and an ornate helm crowned his brow. Long black hair blew in the wind and amber eyes glared out at the Goblin King.

"Tam Lin."

Please Review!


	11. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus.

A friend of mine is going to help me with this story, when she is not so busy.

This story is going to be put on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
